Sabes que te amo, ¿no?
by Kanda Chii
Summary: “Tan solo he estado a punto de morir dos veces en mi vida…. La primera…fue ese día con Cain sama…. Y la segunda….es en este momento…”


"Tan solo he estado a punto de morir dos veces en mi vida…. La primera…fue ese día con Cain sama…. Y la segunda….es en este momento…"

"No es que tenga miedo….estoy aterrado… No es desconfíe de él… No es que le haya temido alguna vez…o que tema por mi vida….Lo único que deseo….es que él esté bien donde quiera que esté…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dietrich nunca había entendido el poder que poseía, pero el puso nunca le había temblado a la hora de matar a alguien, y menos si era débil. La sangre había manchado sus manos, y la primera fue la de sus familiares.

Había vagado por el mundo buscando alguien más poderoso que él, y los encontró justo cuando en su sangriento viaje topó con Cain e Isaak. Ambos le impresionaron por igual, y pronto se unió a la orden, a la RozenKreuz…

Siempre le había llamado la atención Isaak…..desde que era pequeño. Aunque este casi ni le hacía caso… Al principio… Poco a poco comenzó a acosarle… Y se podría decir que incluso el mayor comenzó a tolerarle… Pero no todo podía ser perfecto para nuestro joven Dietrich…

Primero, su aspecto… Un angelical y dulce niño. Incluso, parecía una mujer si se lo proponía… Por eso…. No paso de largo ante los ojos de Cain.

Un día le llamó y Dietrich tan inocente en ese ámbito se dirigió sin sospechar nada sobre ello….

Tocó la puerta y entró tan felizmente como siempre.

-Hola Cain sama!!-sonrió lindamente y se acercó al rubio sin saber lo que a este se le pasaba por la mente…

-Hola Dietrich ~3-dijo el nombrado- Quería enseñarte algo..

-¿de qué se trata?-ladeó la cabeza y Caín sonrió dulcemente. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió el cuello del moreno. No sabía que pasaba, pero tenía un mal presentimiento…

Y tenía razón Caín se tiró sobre él inmovilizándole y sonrió. Dietrich le miró incrédulo sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué hacer. Primero pataleó, y comenzó a jadear. Le preguntó que estaba haciendo a Caín y este le respondió golpeando el angelical rostro del castaño con tal fuerza que este quedó marcado al segundo.

-Quiero que llores para tu señor, Diet chan-sonrió dulcemente.

Dietrich se preguntaba por qué estaba pasando esto. ¿Qué iba a pasar?..¿Por qué le pegaba?... ¿Qué había hecho mal?...

Pero sus preguntas quedaron respondidas. Su uniforme abandonó rápidamente su cuerpo y quedó desnudo ante su "señor". Este comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del castaño…y cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente nervioso, le realizó unos tajos en el cuerpo que hicieron gritar al menor. Pero no lloró.

Aún cuando Caín se desnudó y le miró sonriendo llevando su miembro a la entrada de Dietrich, este no gritó. Tan solo cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio cuando sintió que le penetraba brutalmente.

La sangre recorría el cuerpo del menor, mientras su interior quedaba roto por las abundantes y fuertes embestidas del rubio, que se divertía al ver el sufrimiento contenido del castaño. Pero se molestó al ver que no lloraba… Aunque le hiciera daño… le rompiese por dentro… ya no gritaba… incluso sus ojos habían perdido el brillo…

Cuando se terminó en su interior y salió observó el mal estado de su subordinado…Caín se dirigió a la puerta y por allí estaba pasando Isaak que le miró alzando una ceja.

-Isaak~-dijo mientras s ele abrazaba desnudo- Debes cuidar de Dietrich y curarlo…

-¿le han herido?...-preguntó desinteresado.

-Solo he jugado con él…Bueno, volveré…

Tras decir esto, Caín se fue e Isaak abrió la puerta del oscuro cuarto. Su cara no descubrió ningún sentimiento, hasta que observó a Dietrich en el suelo cubierto de sangre. Se acercó rápidamente y le tomó el pulso….Suspiró aliviado y le tomó en brazos.

Le llevó a su cuarto y le dejó sobre la cama mientras sacaba el material necesario para curarlo. No lo comprendía del todo…. Pensaba que Caín solo tenía interés en las cualidades de Dietrich, pero nunca pensó que le haría esto. Que abusaría de él…

El castaño parecía en otro mundo…. Le acarició el rostro y las lágrimas de deslizaron por el rostro de él. Isaak se asombró y comenzó a llamarlo pero no obtuvo respuesta. El mayor suspiró y comenzó a curarlo… a lo mejor al día siguiente podría hablar con él…a lo mejor despertaría de ese estado. Por esa creencia… Se pasó toda la noche con él, a su lado.

Cuando los primeros rayos del Sol rozaron el horizonte, Isaak abrió los ojos y miró que el castaño estaba despierto. Le estaba abrazando…pero eso no le molestó en absoluto. El mayor comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos y Dietrich se le pegó más a él. Al final el castaño besó levemente, miró a los ojos de Isaak suplicándole. Este no se resistió y le comenzó a acariciar el cuello.

-Isaak……..quiero…..que me hagas tuyo…-esto no pilló por sorpresa al nombrado….pero no quería hacerlo del todo, ya que el moreno no se encontraba del todo curado…-por….favor…-susurró y esa cara… Isaak no pudo resistirse.

Comenzó a besar el cuello del castaño dulcemente y a rozar su miembro, mientras este comenzaba a jadear y a sonrojarse. Poco a poco fue acariciándole… hasta excitarlo, pero la verdad es que no hizo falta que le tocase mucho, ya que para Dietrich con pensar que era Isaak era suficiente. El mayor comenzó a bajarse el pantalón liberando su hombría ante el expectante.

-¿Estás seguro?...-preguntó Isaak….

Dietrich asintió y el mayor no esperó otra afirmación. Comenzó a penetrarle lentamente mientras el pequeño se abraza clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Se quedó quieto unos segundos para que el castaño se acostumbrase. Lo que no esperaba es que el mismo comenzara a mover su cadera lentamente. Pero él tampoco se quedó a dentro y comenzó a penetrarle más profundamente mientras acariciaba el miembro del menor. Estaba tenso y su exterior estrecho…por eso motivo…. Ambos no tardaron en alcanzar el orgasmo…

Isaak salió de su interior y le echó en la cama…Ambos jadeaban…..El mayor besó la frente del castaño que le miró con aire de cansancio…

-Isaak…..tú… ¿me quieres aunque sea un poco?-susurró- ¿aunque sea un terrano…. ¿me quieres un poco?

-Sí…un poco…un poco… Mein Kind-susurró el aludido mientras le arropaba.

Esa noche…algo se removió en el corazón de Isaak…Poco a poco comprendió…que la compañía del menor le gustaba, y que detestaba que Caín le hubiese hecho algo así….

Pasaron los días y ambos, el castaño e Isaak, se acercaban. El mayor comprobaba que Dietrich no era solo como se mostraba. En el fondo era inocente, cálido, como un niño, caprichoso, pero además de ser un manipulador, y no tener escrúpulos con sus enemigos, era terriblemente dulce cuando estaba a su lado. Era… como…un niño….feliz cuando estaba a su lado.

Pero…la felicidad del menor temblaba de miedo. Se tambaleaba…. Su cuerpo era un arma de doble filo. Caín no era tonto…. Y pronto se dio cuenta de que jugaban a sus espaldas. Un día como otro cualquiera mientras Dietrich comía galletas en un sillón…

-Hola Diet chan~ -susurró Caín.

Dietrich le miró algo asustado mientras este se colocaba encima y le inmovilizaba….El miedo llegó a cada fibra de su ser…Pero…. Si el moreno fuese actor…se llevaría unos cuantos oscars… No se le notó nada que temía. En su rostro se dibujó la indiferencia…Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar…

Cuando despertó… Dietrich estaba cubierto de sangre… Le dolía todo, incluso respirar…..sentía que incluso el latir de su corazón…le dolía. En ese momento llegó Isaak y miró horrorizado como había quedado tras el paso de su señor… Esa noche… la vida del moreno pendía de un hilo.

Pero sobrevivió…. Se recuperó a la semana mientras lloraba en el regazo de Isaak…A la siguiente semana volvía a sonreír… Claro que falsamente. Le dolía tener a su señor tan cerca, sobre todo después de aquella noche, pero no sería la única en la que peligrase su vida.

Una noche como otra cualquiera se encontraba en el cuarto de Isaak esperándole, ya que prácticamente ahora se quedaba con el mayor. Entró y hablaron de cosas triviales… La noche iba normal… hasta que alguien se sumó a la conversación… Sí, era Caín…

-¿Montáis una fiesta y no me invitáis?-sonrió el rubio y se acercó a Dietrich- Mi querido Dietrich… ¿piensas que de verdad conoces a Isaak?- el castaño se sorprendió cuando Caín le tomó del mentón- Yo…te enseñaré la verdadera forma de tu querido Isaak….

Caín acercó su boca al cuello de Dietrich para sorpresa de ambos. Lo mordió con fuerza, calvándole los colmillos. Esto arrancó un alarido de los labios del pequeño. Los ojos de Isaak pasaron a un color rojo, y la sangre de Dietrich se heló…

Caín le empujó contra el mayor que le tiró al suelo y le inmovilizó. De su boca salieron dos grandes colmillos. Dietrcih no podía decir que no lo sabía, pero… Isaak…era un vampiro… y en ese momento…no era él..

-Dietrich, cariño…..si vives mañana debes trabajar-el rubio se fue riendo….

"Tan solo he estado a punto de morir dos veces en mi vida…. La primera…fue ese día con Cain sama…. Y la segunda….es en este momento…"

"No es que tenga miedo….estoy aterrado… No es desconfíe de él… No es que le haya temido alguna vez…o que tema por mi vida….Lo único que deseo….es que él esté bien donde quiera que esté…."

"Por ello…..Sé que no soy más que una marioneta….y si solo soy eso… deseo morir en tus brazos…. Isaak…."

A medida que el mayor extraía la sangre del castaño este iba perdiendo el conocimiento…Pero sacó fuerzas de algún lado… y le abrazó…

-Está bien…Isaak……te amo… ¿Lo sabías…..?...¿siempre lo sabías ?... ¿Verdad?...


End file.
